


42

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Kudos: 1





	42

樱井翔小半辈子都在数字打交道，他不知道算错了哪一步，遇见了松本润。  
朋友的婚前单身派对上，樱井姗姗来迟，一到会场就先自饮三杯。寻着个空他坐下，隔壁是位眼生的男士，看起来已经开始微醺，脸颊通红，他的眼睫毛很长，眼睛一眨一眨的时候睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般扑动。见樱井坐下，双手托着腮看着他，先出声打了招呼，“这位先生，我们以前见过吗？”  
这句话樱井后来回忆起来的时候，还觉得带有气泡酒的甜味，张牙舞爪似地挑拨起他所有的触感。  
后来松本润就成了樱井翔那个摁错的小数点，叫他建起的精度准确高楼大厦分崩离析。  
和男人谈恋爱？  
樱井翔33岁以前从未想过这个问题，好在他头脑灵活心也宽，不过是谈恋爱，和男人女人都一样的，何况是松本润这样的男人，无论是男人还是女人都会想和他谈恋爱的。  
松本润忆起那个派对的时候，会忆起结束离场的时候樱井翔问他，可不可以亲吻他。门外就是一群朋友，熙熙囔囔。他紧张之余又觉得兴奋，他看着樱井翔的唇想或许其还泛着些发酵麦芽香味。也不记得谁先凑过身，等反应过来的时候已经唇舌交缠得不可分离。  
“是你吧，你先凑过来的。”樱井翔听起松本润说回这事的时候，边回应边翻动着报纸。  
松本润没有反驳，对着樱井翔的后脑勺发了会呆。毕竟谁先又有什么区别呢，结果都是一样的。  
早就听说有个人觉得这个世界最美的是数字，松本觉得有趣又无趣，想一探究竟却在那人还没来到之前喝了个半醉。等到他来了，松本润眯着眼看着他倒是觉得新奇，这人长得那么好看怎么就要和数字过日子呢。菩萨心肠松本润本人当即决定牺牲自我拯救这位“失足”中年男人。

樱井翔算了算日子，包括今天，已经同居整整一个月了。  
恋爱三年，当初单身派对上准备结婚的那位男主人都已经离婚了，知道他俩恋情的人都觉得不可思议，最后有人说了句，要是同居那就不一样了。说完做了个深受荼毒的表情，旁人纷纷附和，而后对开始同居女友或前妻的抱怨，樱井翔没有听下去，脑子里全是想象着与松本同居的画面，带了些有色滤镜，挺好的，樱井想着，很诱人。  
那晚樱井搂着松本后背的时候，就问出口，“诶，你要不要搬进来和我住？”  
好一会，松本才转过身来，伸出手搭上樱井的肩膀又往后摩挲着他的后背，声音还有些嘶哑，“诶，你又有感觉啦。”  
樱井伸手捏了捏松本的腰，性生活那么和谐，同居又会有什么问题呢。  
没几天，松本就“大张旗鼓”地搬进来了。作为时尚博主，他的物件的确很多，樱井看着出出入入的搬家公司有些觉得烦闷，被占了一大半的衣物间，堆满的厨房，还有堆满各种化妆护肤饰品的化妆桌。  
樱井翔看了眼松本，松本刚刚把卧室收拾得差不多，身上还有些汗津津的。对方也看了过来抬了抬眉，樱井心虚，垂下眼，唉刚刚恋人那弯下腰的动作……  
“嘶”樱井吃痛发出一声，摸着自己的耳朵，松本那双勾人的眼看着他，一手还拉扯着他的耳朵，“不干活在想什么呢。”  
樱井揉着耳朵，反手拿起桌面一瓶东西，说：“我在想这是啥呢？”松本的脸慢慢涨红，看着那瓶草莓味润滑剂，当头就给了樱井翔一锤。  
不好惹，樱井翔揉着耳摸着头想着，美人都不好惹。  
同居的生活的确不轻松，两人的生活习性差得太大，樱井自由习惯了，营养一日三餐不见带油水的肉，还要强迫改了一些生活习惯——衣服的摆放，用品的购入，甚至枕头的高低。最后樱井翔的穿搭都被一并承包。倒是有同事开始夸赞，樱井翔陷入了混乱之余，也开始接受生活的“挑战”。分手那是不可能的，没人能比松本润好。  
那天樱井翔妹妹打来了电话，一针见血问他是不是在和松本润谈恋爱。樱井翔疑惑，自己保密了那么多年是怎么突然被发现了。  
妹妹煞有其事地说说松本润的直播暴露了他的房间。樱井翔了然，问起父母亲是否也知道了。妹妹在电话那头笑了会，问他是不是怕了。  
怕是真的怕，樱井翔还是带着松本润去了实家，他不知道松本润紧不紧张，反正自己已经好几天没睡个好觉。  
“没事啦”，车开到了家了家门口樱井翔却迟迟未行动，松本拉了拉他的手，“大不了分手。”  
“那可不行。”  
“噢？”松本润倒是淡定得很，“我还以为这几天你倦了我，昨天你是不是偷吃鱼生才回家的。”  
樱井翔噤声，好像觉得嘴里还会透着鱼生清甜。  
松本润笑了出声，“下车啦，今天回去给你做意面，加肉酱的那种。”  
松本润其实一点儿也不淡定，进门换鞋子的时候手就已经在发抖，樱井翔等着他换完鞋子就拉过了他的手，嚣张又坚定，松本润却觉得眼前一黑，想到许多还未曾来得及和他做的事，新买的那个道具还没体验过，冰箱里的那发酵中的面团还有想和他去哪里旅游来着。  
樱井翔收到松本润想去香港的提议的时候还有些猝不及防，“就是想去了。”松本润说完，樱井翔给他涂脚趾甲油的手顿了顿，险些涂出界，那就去呗。  
两人能凑出同样的空闲时间不易，樱井翔晚上加班之余还要赶做旅游攻略，却在到达旅店那一刻觉得崩溃。  
再三确认了“海景房”的信息，入住的房间却只有墙上一副海景图。松本润忍俊不禁，好声安慰他放宽心。  
唉算了，樱井翔挠挠头，进了浴室洗澡，不一会就探出头来问他，“诶要不要一起洗？浴缸还很大。”  
松本润听谁说过，情侣在旅游后分手的几率很高，松本润不信邪。  
不信邪，又挺想试试的。  
樱井翔旅行攻略细致到分秒，连给松本润拍照的时间都准备安排周到。  
拍到第十五张以后，樱井翔看看表说要走了，松本翻看了刚刚的照片说还是得重拍。一会让他横着拍一会竖着拍，一会还要拍手上饰品的细节图，总之诸多要求，“烦”人不止。  
“时尚博主，是有自己的标准底线的。”松本润说着，又凹了个造型。  
樱井翔看着他一脸憋笑的样子，嘴角忍不住翘起来，眼睛亮亮的，他见樱井盯着他，又整理下了帽子，对着他说些督促的话。樱井心下了然，松本润绝对在捉弄他吧，绝对。  
樱井翔任劳任怨，计划可以再改嘛，还是时尚博主经营ins比较重要。“来，3，2，1。”  
——签终于从竹筒中掉下，掉在地上发出清脆的声音，上面有个数字42，松本润记住了，拉着樱井翔去解签。  
“请问大师，我为什么会遇到他？”  
解签人看着纸条沉思了好一会，手中的扇子一摆一摆，活像上个世纪的盲人神算子，不料一口流利的英语说出来。  
松本润英语不好，听着茫然，看那人的表情，只觉得应该是好事。  
他回头看了不远处的樱井翔，香火缭绕，四周又钟鸣不断，让人着实觉得恍惚。听完解签，松本润又问他，所以我和他分不开的吧。解签人举着手中的纸条，大大的“大吉”两字好像解世间所有疑惑，松本不过是来求个心安，他幸运求得来，是他的福气。谢过神算子，又多添了些香火钱。他一站起来回过身，樱井翔就站在不远处等着他，向他摆摆手，口型说着——该去下个景点啦。  
松本润小半辈子和“美”的东西打交道，他给樱井翔重筑的大厦，应该也不太差。


End file.
